The Life of Bainil And Friends!
by loren1415
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots based around my story Wrong Victim,Wrong Thief. T for language and maybe some gore. This will be mostly comedy, but may have fluff and stuff in the future. Also...ADVENTURES! From idiot twins! And a foul mouthed and foul tempered red headed beauty of an elf joins in! We're all going to die! YAY!
1. Streamers?

This is set when Bainil was still in Rivendell, and before Glawen died. Glawen was seven and Bainil was seventeen.

If you haven't read Wrong Victim, Wrong Thief, you must to understand this.

…...

Bainil had been sitting in her room, all peaceful and quiet, when BOOM! A loud noise came from the hall.

"Awww, what the hell have idiot one and idiot two done this time!?"

She jumped from her bed and opened her door to hell.

The hallway was wrecked to say the least.

There was paint everywhere, and (were those streamers?) hanging from the roofs and walls. And all the furniture in the hallway was broken.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! You half elven bitches get your sorry asses out here right now!"

The twins poked their heads around the corner, then stepped out fully. They had paint all over their clothes, faces, and hair. Elrohir, the poor thing, was wrapped in what Bainil thought to be brightly covered streamers. Elladan had a bucket on his left foot.

There went Bainil's day off.

"What...happened?" she asked through gritted teeth. She slowly walked towards them, trying not to step on anything, but her feet still make a sound like she was stepping on glass. Thankfully, she had her boots on.

"Well," began Elladan," we were wanting to baby sit the elfings so all the parents here in Rivendell could have a day off. And we thought it would be easy, since there aren't that many elfings..."

"We were going to do arts and crafts... and this happened!" finished Elrohir.

"You two tried to do something nice, I understand that, BUT YOUR TOTAL MORONS! I don't even get how you two are your father's sons!? Glawen is smarter than you two idiots combined!"

Bainil marched away from the twins, and yelled over her shoulder when she got to the end of the hall.

"Clean this damned mess before I get back after lunch. And Erestor and your father are going to be with me, so I suggest you start cleaning. If its clean and fixed by the time I'm back, I won't say a thing. But if this hall is still wrecked, then I'm gonna talk more than a mockingbird at a party!"

()-()-()-()-()

Erestor, Bainil, and Elrond walked leisurely down the hall. They had been talking about many subject, from the weather, to favorite books, and now orc battle strategies.

"So, when the they come charging, wait until the orcs are in a good range before sending off the archer. Less arrow wasted that way. I have found that orcs burn very quick, so best set a sleeping camp on fire, then douse the flames once they're all dead." said Bainil. Elrond and Erestor highly valued her opinion, and since she didn't like attending council, her opinion was a bit hard to get.

They turned the corner to the hallway where Bainil's private room was at.

And, surprise surprise, the hall was still a disaster.

Elladan was down on his knees scrubbing at some paint, while Elrohir was standing on a stool trying to reach some 'streamers'. Bainil still wasn't sure what those were.

"What happened here!?" yelled Elrond. His twins sons jumped, and looked at their Ada with horror.

"She wasn't kidding!" said Elladan.

"Of course I wasn't kidding! Who do you think I am, Glorfindel? Ha!" she marched to her room, and slammed the door.

She heard Elrond 'sternly' talking to his sons. Erestor slowly crept into he room, and sat next to Bainil.

"They never get into any real trouble, do they?" asked Bainil.

"Nope. If I had a child, he or she would know discipline."

"You sound better than my Naneth. She couldn't give a second damn about me. Just her 'clients'."

"She was a prostitute?"

"Yeah, and that is how I was born. A whore's mistake child."

"You are no mistake! I can assure you of that! But...you know...i was supposed to have a child with a woman I loved. We were going to get married once I found she was pregnant. I was so happy, but then...i found out she was secretly a prostitute. I had no clue! I just loved her for her! Aye, but she left the day before the wedding. I think she may have went to Lindon or Lothlorien. I don't know. But I wish I could have seen my child to the least." Erestor seemed really sad about this.

"Aw, poor thing. If It makes you feel better, I had a serious crush on a bartender. Then he tried to... you know...and then I found out he was married. That bastard..." She growled deep in her throat at the thought Algus. He had been a blonde with blue eyes, broad shoulders, and he had been well toned. But after that happened...well, his wife found him dead in their house with a slit throat the next day, with a note pinned to his chest. It had said "Cheater".

"I guess it can't be helped...you know, I see you and Bainil as the children I never had. Come here!" he wrapped his arm around Bainil's shoulder, and she hugged him.

…...

Dear loyal reader, do NOT expect constant updates. This is just something for little ideas I have. Oh, and I will take suggestions. I want a challenge!

Review and tell me what to think. SAPHIRA, if you don't review I will shut this one-shot series down!


	2. I'm Pregnant Again

Ok, this has nothing to do with the main story what so ever! Its in a whole different dimension, so different reactions and events and stuff. Characters act kinda different, and its just something that popped into my head, so yeah.

I had no inspiration for Wrong Victim, Wrong Thief, so I decided I'd do this. Yeah.

…...

Bainil snuggled into the warm chest and watched the small stream gurgle, watching a minnow swim by every so often.

"This day has been great. Its nice to get away from Rivendell once and a while." Bainil looked up to Glorfindel, and kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you my dear. But I still think we should have brought the kids."

"Hell no! I need a day of peace and quiet, not Egon crying over every little thing Egeril says on my relaxing day!"

Glorfindel chuckled, and pulled his dear wife onto his lap. She set her head on his shoulder and started to play with his golden locks.

"Um...Glorfindel...theres something I need to tell you..."

"What is that, my love?" He asked worriedly. She sounded nervous.

"Well...um...I'm pregnant...again."

She looked into his eyes, unsure of his reaction. Last time she was pregnant, she gave birth to twins, and almost died in the process. He almost had a heart attack when he heard she might not make it. And Bainil didn't want to think of the long talk (argument) they had once she was better and the babies were at home.

But he stilled loved their dear Egon and Egeril. They were both five years old now, with Egeril actually being older than her brother by seven minutes.

Egeril was like an exact copy of her father, with blond hair and sapphire eyes. You can only tell she is Bainil's daughter by her fiery attitude and stubbornness.

Egon had dulled, straight as an arrow red hair and silver eyes like his mother. He was more like his father when it came personality wise, being dragged around by his sister like Glorfindel was dragged around by Bainil.

Glorfindel stared long and hard, before pulling Bainil into a passion filled kiss. They stayed like that until air became too much of a need.

Glorfindel looked upset.

"Bainil...i don't think you should have this baby..."

"WHAT!? No! I want to have the baby-,"

"Its too dangerous! When we get back to Imladris, we're speaking to Lord Elrond to see if we can get an abortion. That's final."

Bainil pushed herself away from Glorfindel, and stood away from him, holding her stomach protectively.

"No, I am keeping the baby and you can't do shit about it. It will be impossible for me to have twins again, its just gonna be a single baby I'm gonna give birth to. It won't be as dangerous as it was for the twins. I'm having the baby, _that's final_!" She stomped her foot, and glared at her over-protective husband.

"Bainil, your chances of dying are higher than ever, and we haven't even grow attached tot he baby so-"

"Well I _have_ grow attached! If you can't love our, sorry, _my _unborn child, than you can't love me!"

With that, she ran and mounted Rhovanor, who had been watching the scene unfold.

"Bainil, wait!"

But she was already gone, hitting the nerve to make Rhovanor speed faster than ever. And he knew he needed to get his master home and quick, so he moved his hooves as fast as possible.

**-Glorfindel Pov-**

What was with that stubborn woman? Couldn't she see he was trying to protect her?

"I can't believe this! If she has that baby, she'll die! Why can't she just listen to reason for once in her immortal life!?" He yelled to no one.

Glorfindel sat gracefully on the ground and mulled over the argument. Then he realized what he had said.

"_Dear Eru, she hates me now! Why, why did I say we hadn't grown attached? She obviously has!"_

Glorfindel slowly walked to Asfaloth and mounted him, putting him to a soft trot. He didn't want to see Bainil just yet. It was better to let her blow off some steam first.

**-Bainil Pov-**

Bainil paced angrily in her home.

"_How dare he! HOW DARE HE SAY THAT! I want this child, but no! He is too sissy prissy over it! Wait, what does sissy prissy mean? Oh, whatever!"_ Bainil raged in her mind.

"Nana?" she heard in a slight voice. Standing in the doorway of the playroom was Egon and Egeril.

"Whats wrong, Nana?" asked Egon. Egeril was the one who had gotten her attention.

"Nothing, Sweety, its just...we're going to leave for a while, ok?"

"Is Ada coming too?"

Bainil sighed, Glorfindel was not going to be happy about this one.

"_Just like the baby."_

"No, Ada isn't coming my sweets. Now, help me pack your bags. We're going to be staying with Uncle Elrond for a while."

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil was now resting in the guest bed of Elrond's home, with Egeril on her left and Egon on her right, both fast asleep.

She sighed, and rose from the bed, careful not to wake the kids. She walked to the window, and stared out at the stars.

"Maybe I over reacted...i mean, yeah, I'm worried about my health too. But...still...i don't want to give up the baby. I'm gonna have the baby, be boy or girl, and that is final!" She whispered to herself.

Bainil watched the stars, until she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and hot breath tickle her ear.

"You left the house. With the kids. And went to Elrond? And you expected him not to tell me where you were?" she heard Glorfindel ask.

She elbowed him in the stomach, and stepped out of his grasp.

"Yes, now go back before I throw you out the window and end up waking the kids!" she hissed under her breath.

"Bainil, my love, my wife, I'm sorry! My mind was filled only with the worry of your health!"

"I know, but I am never going to abandon a single child of mine! Even if it costs me my life!"

"Please, don't talk like that!"

"SSSHHHH!"

"What!?"

"The kids are sleeping, now follow me before you start yelling again."

She lead him out to the courtyard, and faced him with a determined look on her face.

"Now, its either you accept I have this baby, or leave me and _my_ kids be. What is it? And, if you don't accept that I'm having the baby and I die while having the baby, Egon and Egeril with be with the baby no matter where they go. So, if I die and you take up the kids, you take _all_ the kids. Now, do you accept that I'm having the baby, or not?"

**-Glorfindel Pov-**

She was threatening to take away his dear Egon and Egeril away!?

Glorfindel thought over it for a moment, then accepted his defeat. She was relentless to get what she wanted, when she _really_ wanted it.

"Yes, I accept that you are having the baby, despite the risk to your life. Now, can I see _our _kids?"

"No."

"WHAT!?"

"Your not out of the dog house yet mister, your sleeping at the house and me and the kids will be staying with Elrond for a while. Anyways, they're asleep. So, no, you can't seem them right now. But you can tomorrow while you babysit them and I shop for a crib and some news baby clothes, cause you _insisted_ we wouldn't need the twins'."

And with that, she walked off with a spring in her step back to Elrond's home.

Glorfindel shook his head and sighed, a loving smile on his face while he watched his beloved wife walk away, her hips moving attractively. Then he cringed when he realized something bad.

He wasn't going to being having sex with his dear wife for a _long _while.

…...

So...yeah...wow. I...don't know what to say. I was gonna have this as a romantic picnic thing between her and Haldir, but...i changed it to Glorfindel...then I had the idea to say she was pregnant...then I mentioned kids...then I wanted twins...and...well...it turned to that!

Review and tell me what you think, blah, blah, blah! You guys already know all that whiz dizzy stuff!

Wizzy dizzy? What? Guys, I think I'm going crazy...again...

Words:1470 (This is longer than some of my chapters for my main story...be happy...)

Saphira...keep that promise...i depend on you for inspiration...OR BAINIL WILL GET YOU! Muahahahah! *Lighting strikes in the background* Daaaaamn...

Also, guys, if you have any thing you want me to write for this one-shot series, review and tell me. I really, really, REALLY want to try and write something you guys suggest, kk?

I NEED A CHALLENGE!


	3. Saphira and Legolas

Thank you, Saphira, for suggesting this. I hope it meets your expectations.

Again, totally different universe from my other shots and the main story.

…...

"LEGOLAS!"

Bainil pounded on the large oak door, and yelled his name over and over.

Finally the door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Legolas.

"What?" he said irritatedly. Then he realized who was standing at his door, and brightened up.

"Bainil! Its been so long! Come in, come in!" He ushered her into the home.

It was pretty nice. The front hallway was long and the wood was a dark brown color. There were dark green rugs and tapestries on the floors and wall. She could see a staircase at the end of the hall, and there were four or five doors connected to the hallway, and two arch entrances. One seemed to go to what looked like a living/play room. The other seemed to go to the dining room/kitchen.

"Aunty Bainil! Aunty Bainil!" she heard from the living room, and three little bodies came running towards her.

"Ah, if it ain't my little balrogs! Come here!" She put the biggest in a playful headlock, while the others grabbed her legs.

The biggest, which was now slumped over Bainil's shoulder, was Rimon. He had slightly wavy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. He came just under Bainil's chest now, and he was pretty tall for his age.

The second, which was climbing on her back, was Geleth. She had blond straight hair, and bright silver blue eyes. She came to Bainil's upper thigh.

The littlest, which was hugging her leg, was Faerval. She had blond hair and green eyes, and only came to Bainil's knee.

"Bainil! Oh, I am so glad to see you!"

And waddling from the living room, was a heavily pregnant Saphira. She looked like she was gonna have the baby any second now.

"Holy tits, you're huge! You made it sound like you were only two or three months in, by the sound of your letter!," then she turned to Legolas,"Elfy, you got to lay off in the bedroom. I don't think the poor girl will be able to handle much more elfings!"

"Nana, what does 'holy tits' mean?" asked Geleth.

"Never mind that, go play in the living room." said Legolas. He quickly shot Bainil a glare, which she responded with a goofy smile.

They all went into the living room, which was the color scheme of brown, green, and black. Much like the rest of the house, it seemed.

Faerval sat quietly on Bainil's lap, sucking on her forefinger. She didn't talk, and just watched her older brother and sister play.

"Man, you guys have been packing in these freaking kids. I couldn't handle them. Except for dear Faerval, she is so nice and quiet. Aren't you, Sweety?" She gave her a peck on the cheek, and she leaned back to rest her head on her shoulder, still sucking on her fingers.

"Blame Legolas for all the kids. I'm the one that has to go through labor, unlike this ungrateful git, who only get to shove a certain something into one of _my_ certain somethings, and that's it for him!" She huffed and crossed her arms, and turned her back towards Legolas.

He just sighed and shook his head.

"Well...maybe its time you two got separate rooms...?"

They both snapped their heads at her like she was just said they should throw their children into an oven.

"What? I'm just saying...it'll decrease the rise in elfings in this house..."

"No, I don't think that will be needed..." trailed Legolas.

"Any who, what you gonna name the baby?"

"Belton if its a boy, and Belel if its a girl," said Legolas.

"Um, no. If its a girl, we're naming it Alphel and Alphon if its a boy."

"What? We didn't agree on those names!"

"And _I _didn't agree on Belton or Belel. Anyways, who is the one bearing the child? Thats right, ME!"

"You wouldn't have the baby at all if it wasn't for _me_, and its my child too. I have a right to name it too!"

The argument between the two continued on, while Bainil took the kids outside and into the palace.

"Aunty, why are Nana and Ada fighting?" asked Geleth.

"They aren't fighting. They are just having an argument, like most parents. If they were hitting each other, then it would be a fight." Explained Bainil. She didn't like to sugar coat things to the kids, better if they knew from the start.

Faerval was sitting on Bainil hip, while Bainil's arm was around her back. Rimon was walking beside Bainil, while Geleth hand her hand in Bainil's free hand.

"Do you think Nana is gonna be mad that you took us from the house with out asking?" asked Rimon.

"_Good Eru, these kids ask a lot of questions. Now I remember why I didn't come here for the Winter Feast."_

"Nah, I bet we'll be back before they notice...or not. Whatever."

They walked through the palace halls until they reached the throne room's doors. Not even bothering to open it with her hands, Bainil kicked the two large doors open with her feet.

Thranduil was sitting up on his throne, and jumped with a start.

"Bainil!"

"HARU!" the children yelled.(Haru=Grandfather)

"My Himlis!" (Himlis= Grandchildren. I guessed that added S would make it plural.)

Rimon and Geleth ran up the steps and tackled their grandfather in his throne. Faerval just watched quietly from Bainil's hip.

Bainil set Faerval down and gave her a slight push towards her Haru.

"Go on, go say hi to your Grandpa."

"Faerval! Come, my dear!" called Thranduil.

Faerval gave a timid smile and climbed up the steps, and eventually sat on his lap.

"So, by your reaction to the kids, Saphira and Legolas haven't let you see them a lot?"

She also climbed the steps, but sat at the top on.

"Yes, but I do not know why. Legolas has his hands full with patrolling and taking care of Saphira, and Saphira cannot care care of these ones in her state. I could easily watch over them, I am not very busy. A message paper here and there, yes, but never anything serious."

"I'll have a good talk with those too. And by the time Rimon is fifty and at his majority, they'll have at least thirty kids!"

Thranduil laughed heartily, and smiled.

"Yes, they are quite...active. I feel there won't be a time when that poor girl won't have a baby bump...or bulge."

"Another thing that has to be talked about."

"Yes, now, you talk to them while I send some time with my himlis'."

Thranduil left the room carrying Faerval and with Geleth holding his hand.

Bainil sighed and walked all the way back to Saphira and Legolas'. She found found Saphira waiting in the front door with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Where have you been? And where are the kids?" she asked irritably.

"At Thranduil's to both questions."

"Ugh, fine!"

()-()-()-()-()

Bainil paced outside the door, hearing the screams of labor. Two days after Bainil arrived had Saphira gone into labor.

The kids were sitting on a bench next to the door, all with worried faces.

"Whats wrong with Nana?" asked Rimon.

"She is having a baby."

"Then were do babies come from?" asked Geleth.

Bainil paused in her pacing, and looked to the kids. She had always dreaded the time till she heard this question, either by a friend's child or her own. Thankfully, she didn't have kids. Unfortunately, most of her closer friends did.

"Ask your Ada, he should be able to explain perfectly since he helped your Nana create you three."

A rather loud shriek came from the room, and the cry of a baby.

"Oh, thank the Valar!"

But there was more shrieking, and _another_ baby cry!

"WHAT!?" yelled Bainil. The kids quickly covered their ears to the loud noise.

()-()-()-()-()

It was a while till the healers let Bainil, Thranduil, and the kids come in, and even longer for Legolas to let them come in.

Actually, he hadn't _let_ them in. Bainil had just shoved past him, and the others followed.

Saphira was holding two bundles, one in each arm.

"Boy boy, girl girl, boy girl?" Bainil quickly asked.

"Boy girl." Saphira responded tiredly.

"Have you decided on names?" asked Thranduil.

Saphira sighed and shook her head no.

Then, out of the blue, Faerval _spoke_. She actually made noise!

"Why don't you name the boy Estelon and the girl Estelil?" asked Faerval.

They all gaped, then it seemed that Legolas and Saphira had a silent conversation.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they both smiled.

"Those names are perfect!" said Legolas.

The babies both had heads of brown hair like their Nana and when they opened their eyes, they both had silver blue eyes like their Ada.

"AWWW! They're precious!" squealed Bainil.

Every one laughed and lived happily ever after.

….or did they?

…...

Sorry I haven't been updating recently. I haven't too much inspiration. And my computer kept crashing until I had my computer whiz dad fix it. Then schools been a bit of a pain. Just all together...SORRY!

Just be happy I hate sports and I don't have practices. And I have no social life outside of school...so...yeah.

Review and tell me what you think. And leave a suggestion, I want to try to write something you guys suggest. And I'll take any suggestion...maybe...hmm...*Goes into deep thought*

Saphira, I honestly don't know how you will react. I hope you like, but if not. Sorry. I kinda imagined you two to be the new parents types...all the time. So yeah...i honestly have no clue what to say right now...BANANAS! I've been watching too much minions...

Words:1673

Also, I was too lazy to look over all of this, so if you see mistakes, sorry. I finished this at 9:59 P.m. But I did look over most of it. NO ONES PERFECT!


	4. Domewelds: Part 1

So, I was really bored when I thought, "Hey, I want a peach."

Well, I am all out of peaches.

So I decided to explain who Ava, Ferus, Sal, Sul, and Samuel are. And how they know Bainil.

So enjoy. I SAID ENJOY IT!

Also, this is set before Rivendell and Glawen's...you know...

…...

Bainil crept slowly through the stone hallway. She was currently in the most legendary guild's base, deep inside a mountain, looking for their vault.

She spotted a door with a golden apple inlaid into oak wood, and decided to check it out. Looking around carefully, she crept from the few shadow there were to hide her. The hallway was brightly lit with many torches, and there were few shadows for Bainil to hide in.

She cracked the door open slowly, and it made a small creaking sound. The inside of the room was small, with a blazing fire place opposite of the door with two chair in front of it, a comfy looking red arm chair, and a small wooden stool. Off in a shadowy corner was a black desk piled with papers and books, with a low burning on the edge.

She saw one door on the left of the room, and one more to her right, right behind the desk.

There was nothing in there that looked expensive and important, so Bainil slowly started to close the door. But the door off to the left gave off a special vibe, like there was something good behind it.

Bainil crept into the room, and quietly closed the door behind her. The door to the left was just plain oak wood with black metal plates holding it.

There was no lock, so she got in pretty easy. All there was though, was a dank hallway with water dripping from the roof. She couldn't see the end, but went anyways. The hallway was small and only people would have to walk single file.

It felt like it took forever, but she finally saw a bright white door at the end. Slowly, she pushed it open and stepped into the room.

It was a long room, with two large doors at one end. Bainil had ended ended up to the left on a platform at the other end from the large doors. Across from her was a wooden door. In the middle of the platform was a desk with some papers, a half empty bottle of wine, a cup with a little bit of wine at the bottom, and some framed pictures. On the other side of the room, next to the wooden door, was a cabinet filled with different bottles.

All along the wall at the bottom of the platform were long benches.

What Bainil found odd was the two large doors at the end were plum purple. Not the usual color. The walls and floor were a bright white.

No one was in the room currently, but Bainil coming. And from every door. There was the sound of footsteps coming from the hall she had just come from, and a pair of footsteps coming from the door across from her, and a lot of footsteps coming from outside of the purple door.

Finding no where to hide, she ran to the large desk and crawled under. Thankfully, the wood on the front touched all the way down and didn't let people to see the person at the desk's feet. And it was pretty spacey.

Almost immediately, she heard the door on her left now, the one she came from, open and heard someone approach the desk, but didn't seat in the ornate chair in front of her. The door on the right opening, and this time some one did sit down. The legs were slim, and were covered in leggins and some armor. It was most likely a woman, due to the chain metal short skirt over the leggings.

The purple door, which was now behind her cause her back was pushed to the wood of the desk, opened and she heard loud mumbling and a lot of feet walking. She heard a feminine voice above her as she spoke to the crowd.

"My dear Red Assassins...SHUT UP ALREADY!" Then the room went silent. They lady coughed once, and continued.

"Now, I know the war in Azan has been pushing us all down, and now the troubles of Middle-Earth has doubled our burdens. I, as Lady Ava of The Scarlet Dragons, have pledged to protect my people. Every man, woman, and child. But to do this, I must have men and women who willing to protect, and to not be protected, except by his or her brothers and sisters of war. I have called upon all of you, the Red Assassins of The Scarlet Army, to fulfill a great and dangerous task. But first, who has read the book series The Lord of The Rings?"

Bainil heard the shuffle of clothes.

"Ok, who has seen the movies?"

More shuffling of clothes and some clanking of armor.

"Good. All of you have either read the books or seen the movies, or both. Sauron, the great evil dude, is back and he is early. So, we must stop him before he does anything to ruin Middle-Earth's time line. The Second War of The Rings can't happen yet. Especially since we're still known amongst the dwarven folk. And some elves...and most of Hibbiton...and Gondor knows we exists...So, we pretty much need to wait out our welcome, disappear for a while, and make sure historical events in Middle-Earth history don't happen too early or too late.

I had hoped I wouldn't need to do this, but, I guess I have no choice. Ferus, bring me the maps."

Bainil heard the person beside the desk move and shuffle around a bit, then the desk creaked with added wait. The lady was most likely leaning on it.

"Now, what we are going to do is vague but simple. I need all of you to go to Mordor and Mirkwood and Moria, and screw some shit up. You know, kill a bunch of orcs and goblins, have some Sauron's power go bye-bye, just the basics for Red Assassins. We just can't let him do the bull is he pullin right now. Dismissed!"

The large group left, and the woman plopped back into her seat.

"Mother," she heard a young voice speak. Maybe just a mere child.

"Yes, Samuel?"

"Erik vin uvra bnol var esteen." (There is someone under your desk.)

"Enme?" (Really?)

"Dra." (Yes.)

Suddenly, the lady looked under her desk and immediately saw Bainil.

Bainil could feel the blood rush from her face and her eyes widened. She had her knees under her chin, and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"Ah, so there really is someone under my desk."

…...

Ok, ok, I know this new series came out of the blew. Not having my peaches does bad things to me.

But Ava and the rest if the Domewelds are going to pay a big part in my main story soon, so I though I had best explain them a little. This series will be short, but it will give plenty of info on the Domewelds.


End file.
